It Wasn't Me
by BrainsEnough
Summary: Just a short scene and random scene shared between Thor and Loki, it also includes a slight flashback to a different moment shared between them. Loki is never invited to spend time with the Warriors and his illusions and lack of being interested in them is the main reason behind it. This is set pre-Thor so it's before the truth about Loki is revealed.


Reading a book was almost impossible with the loud clobbering sounds Thor created from simply hurrying around the palace. Loki was growing accustom to the sound by now but it still distracted him to no end.

"Really brother, would it be so difficult for you to walk without such heavy strides? Sometimes I wonder if you're only so desperate for the attention that you deliberately thud around!"

"And would it be so difficult for you to lighten up from time to time, brother? Perhaps you're becoming too obsessed with this constant reading that you've forgotten how to have any fun".

Loki closed his book, chuckling slightly "oh, I have plenty of fun and you know it".

"Yes, the kind of fun which usually ends up with you being reprimanded by father and disallowed any further 'magic' training with mother".

It was true, the most fun Loki usually partook in was his illusions and more often than not, it ended with him being told off. He was young, learning everything he could from his mother and it was only natural for him to want to explore those new tricks. Admittedly it was also down to his own need to play pranks on those around him - but he was usually fairly good with talking his way out of serious trouble. Needless to say, Thor was right about him – yet that was not due to Loki's own longing. No – he wanted to have the kind of fun Thor was referring to but it was a seldom day when he was actually included in anything.

"Was there something you needed, brother?" Loki flashed him a gritted grin, not really wanting to hear any more about fun or excitement.

"No, nothing I need from you. I'm just getting ready for the festivities – we were triumphant with our quests today and we're celebrating it tonight".

"So another wasted night with enough mead to bring a Frost Giant to the ground" Loki rolled his eyes, he did enjoy drinking but he was never intoxicated like the rest of them. "I do hope you have fun with the 'festivities' – I'll be in my room".

Thor swung the Mjölnir around in his hand, almost making it seem as light as a feather. "You know, I would invite you to join us…"

"…ah but I don't make the cut, I'm neither a warrior nor a Neanderthal".

"Loki!"

"What? You never ask me to join you and the only reason I can fathom up is that I don't make the cut" Loki shrugged, glancing over to his brother with as genuine a look as he could muster up.

"I would invite you, brother. It has nothing to do with your lack of warrior skills – and you know it. Do I need to remind you of the last time we shared mead?"

Loki smirked slightly, thinking back to one of the only times he had actually ventured out with them.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be fun, brother – you'll enjoy it" Thor wrapped an arm around Loki, pulling him towards the already overcrowded Asgardian tavern. This was not exactly somewhere Loki would have chosen but he was attempting to fit in more, to be part of something with his brother.<p>

"I'll just take your word for it, I'm highly doubtful of my enjoyment in any of this" he muttered, walking in with Thor to find the others all awaiting them.

Sif was the first to comment, instantly complaining about him being there. This was met by Thor reassuring her that Loki would not be partaking in any games. Loki, naturally, rolled his eyes at this notion. He had not made any promises of the sorts but simply smiled over to the beautiful warrior lady "the raven hair is quite befitting, Lady Sif" he muttered, stepping back as she became annoyed. It was still a sore subject for them but one that Loki took much pleasure in enticing.

Some time passed and Loki was already becoming bored by the evening. The others had thrown back countless jugs of mead and his patience with their comments was wearing thin.

"So what's it like knowing your brother is going to be the king –and not you" Fandral nudged Loki in the side, laughing in his usual manner.

"What's it like being most likely to contract some vial disease from sharing a bed with so many primitive Midgardians?" Loki glanced back to him, arching his eyebrow.

"I am merely giving them their dream lover – a Godly man who can satisfy them greater than any of their own mortal men. You wouldn't understand that, it's not as though any woman would look your way whilst the glorious Thor is stood there".

Loki clenched his fist, keeping it hidden from sight "I enjoy a maiden just as much as the rest of you; I simply refuse to belittle myself to those who are so far beneath us".

"You keep saying whatever helps you sleep at night, Loki. We are all aware that you are nothing compared to Thor but at least you have – well, I'm sure you have something going for you". With that said, Fandral returned to the others – sharing his conversation with them which was met by a roar of laughter.

Loki couldn't handle being laughed at; it was one thing to bring laughter through his tricks but a completely different thing to be laughed at for lacking things. He glared over to Thor who shook his head, making his way over to get them more mead. This night was a complete failure in Loki's eyes and he was about to walk out when he had a thought. Concentrating on the many barrels of mead behind the bar, he waved his hand and waited.

He watched as Thor returned to the others, handing them each a jug of mead. One by one they knocked back the beverage and one by one they spat it back out.

"What could possibly be wrong?" Loki moved towards them, acting casual as they each gagged immensely – some of them rushing to the restrooms. It was entertaining to say the least but soon others joined them, no one being capable of keeping their mead down. It was horrifying for anyone to witness – anyone but Loki, who simply stood there with a slither of pride written over his face.

"You did this!" Sif gagged slightly and pointed towards him "you've ruined the mead…what have you done?"

"What did you do, brother?"

Loki shrugged "I do believe you've drank some unsatisfying mead. It happens when you enjoy spending time in such dismal places". He glanced around, not being fazed by the outbreak of unhappy Asgardians. "I know not what has happened and I cannot fathom a reason why you'd assume it was me".

Thor grabbed Loki by the throat, staring right into his eyes as if he were trying to tell the truth. He soon let go of him "I know you did this, it has your illusions written all over it".

"And yet you have no proof, I'll leave you all to enjoy your fine mead" he turned to walk away, smirking more "perhaps you should try some other beverage; I hear the borrowed Midgardian wine has quite the kick".

* * *

><p>Loki attempted to remain straight faced as he returned his attention to Thor "I still insist that the mead was none of my doing and you cannot prove anything".<p>

"Enough, Loki. We both know you were behind that illusion and simply because Fandral made a few innocent comments".

"Of course you would stand by your fellow Warriors instead of your own brother…sometimes I feel as though we are not related at all".

Thor sighed and moved closer to him "you just need to be less sensitive about things, they are only having some fun and they like you".

"Hah! They like me as much as they would like a Frost beast trampling over them very slowly".

"That's not true, you just need to share the side of you that I know" he placed his hand on his shoulder "and what's this entire obsession with Frost giants? Has father been sharing tales of old with you again?"

"Yes and mother, it's just a subject of interest at this moment in time".

Loki sighed and turned to walk away.

"You can come join us, brother – as long as you promise there will be no illusions".

"I already – "

"No new illusions, regardless of your involvement with the last ones".

Loki glanced down to his book, deliberating for a moment before he turned back with a grin playing on his lips "I'll be there and on my best behaviour!" Of course he had no intention of being good; he would attempt to enjoy their company but failing that – he'd have no choice but to revert to his usual form of entertainment.


End file.
